1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connecting assemblies for coaxial cable and, more particularly, to a connecting assembly that is secured to a connector by turning a housing around a rotational axis.
2. Background Art
The ends of coaxial cable are mechanically and electrically connected to other cables and/or ports for many different applications and in many different environments.
Such connections are commonly effected by: a) non-professionals, such as homeowners, on televisions and other electronic components; and b) professionals in the cable industry. These connections are made both inside homes and businesses as well as outside, where the connections are exposed to environmental conditions.
One common form of connecting assembly incorporates a threaded element that is turned around a rotational axis to progressively tighten the element to a connector. Connectors of this type, regardless of their design and construction, are generally susceptible to being overtightened. Overtightening can cause a number of problems.
Overtightening may make it difficult to loosen threadably joined elements in the event that the cable end is to be released. Overtightening may also cause a mechanical and/or electrical failure of the connecting assembly or, more significantly, damage to a component to which the cable end is connected.
The latter problem is particularly a concern with connecting assemblies that are made for internal use. These connecting assemblies need not incorporate sealing components to avoid ingress of moisture and other foreign material that may compromise signal transmission and potentially affect a connection, as by causing corrosion between cooperating metal parts. Thus, it is possible to design connecting assemblies for interior use with a less robust construction. These connecting assemblies may be designed to be strictly hand operable without the need for tools, such as wrenches or pliers. As a consequence, these connecting assemblies may be more prone to failure in the event that they are overtightened during the assembly process.
Many different constructions for connecting assemblies have been devised to avoid overtightening of components on cable ends. The industry continues to seek out designs that reliably prevent overtightening without creating complicated structures that account for high material and/or manufacturing costs that must be passed on to the consumer.